imperfect turns perfect
by ladychace
Summary: mikan sakura a daughter of the richest corporation decided to be ugly? but why? Is she going to change when she met natsume hyuuga the most handsome and PERFECT man of the universe? find out!
1. the starts of something new

In this world, all people are imperfect, we make mistake, we do not make perfect decision, but what if the wrong mistake lead us to a perfect place, and perfect situation but the thing that we think is perfect is the most imperfect thing

In this world, all people are imperfect, we make mistake, we do not make perfect decision, but what if the wrong mistake lead us to a perfect place, and perfect situation but the thing that we think is perfect is the most** imperfect** thing .

* * *

**Imperfect**

**Author**: **chello-chan**

* * *

**Krinnnnnnnnnnnnng!!!!!**

Huh? Is it already morning???Said the sleeping brunette while waking up herself, and she glance at her clock.

"Oh! Its already 6:30.i am goanna be late on my appointment with my dad" said mikan

(My name is mikan sakura I am the daughter of a corporation owned by my dad my dad loves me but he hates the way I look if its not with my past on that bar I can still be perfect if I want but after that accident, I don't know if I can still do it,,, but until I find the perfect guy guy for me I will still be the same}

She stands up, and fix her bed, as she went to the bathroom and take a bath.

After 30 minutes she was finish Bathing (is it wrong, just understands it okay?)And began dressing, to an attire that it suites for attending the meeting, but do she have any taste? She wore loss tread skirt and just a lets just say a oversize t-shirt hiding all his curves, sure she was slim AND sexy but afraid to show it to others, because of her past [ want to know her past,? Fine I'll let you know?!]

**Flashback:**

**One day at my school!**

Mikan P.O.V.

i was walking on the corridors finding my friends when I heard them talking about me so I eavesdrop to know what are they thinking about me you know I was shattered on what they thought about me I merely stood there forgetting the fact that I was looking at my friends, do you want to know what they say to me?

"You know I really didn't know that the sakura girl is so easy to manipulate?" my friend said as she smirked

"Yeah, in no time, we will become famous because of her!" the boy said

"Yeah she's so naïve and innocent" she said

"of course we need that for her to be manipulated and become famous" he agreed

"ENOUGH!" I shouted

"Indeed you need me to become famous. But did you really think that I will not figure this out? And do you think your going to be famous with that kind of attitude? I don't think so,, how dare you to be friends with me when your just trying to become famous?how dare you to use me you JERKS!" I shouted

"Mi-chan" they said unison as they turned to me

"We'll e-x-p-lain" they said unison

"No need to explain, I believe what I heard and you'll be no longer considered as my friends you bastard!." I shouted as I ran away

From that day on, I transferred to another school, and change everything about me, my style, my attitude, my tenderness everything about me.. I PROMISE myself that I will only change when someone will love me as I am, or be friend of as I am, not just because I am rich, on that time I will go back on being perfect.

**END flashback**

MIKAN'S P.O.V.

I was walking outside my condo unit going to the elevator when I accidentally

**BUMP**

**The story has just began……**

**Xoxox end of chapter one xoxoX**

**Needs reviews**


	2. the kidnapping for good or for disaster?

**Chello-chan: **guys this is me I just want to thank this person who is the first reviewer of my story, thank you so much**:** Luna Rei Harmony, love allots, more reviews please. This is my chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**I don't own **gukuen alice** and its characters, but I own this story and some of its character;

**Imperfect turns perfect**

**Author: chello-chan**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter 2**

Previously:

Milan's pov

I was walking outside my condo when I accidentally

BUMP

End

Chapter 2

A raven haired boy POV

Bump.

_What the hell _Natsume thought as the girl infront of me trip over and were nowlying on the ground pattern: "she's on top of me"

_Maybe another fan girl, tch. _I thought again

"Oi! Could you get up your heavy?" I said as I notice that he already stand up from our position and offered a hand to me but I refused to accept it and stand up using my own body

"I am sorry mister? Mister.. "Natsume Hyuuga" yeah I am really sorry Natsume kun" she said

I glance at the clothes she's wearing and saw it was out of style!

What's with this girl doesn't she even know how to dress up properly?

"Oi! What's with your dress? I asked

"None of your----ahh I am already late gush----" she said as she run away

"Huh?! Idiot" I said as I went to my own business to go on a business meeting together with the owner of sakuraleaf corporation {a/n: hey if no company has a name sakuraleaf then I own it, then if there is, then I don't own it}

End pov

Mikan's pov

Ahh if I didn't bump to that boy I wouldn't be running like this .i glance at a man wearing tuxedo staring at me., and walking fast to me ahh is he going to kidnap me? Ah I better ran or else I am dead meat (a/n: huh? Exaggerated)

I tried to run but to late he already grab my wrist and waist, as he put a handkerchief on my mouth, I tried to struggle but too late I was doze off to sleep

End POV

Someone's POV

"sir is it alright if we kidnap her?" a middle age man asked

"its alright beside, she's my daughter, and its also for her own good" I said

"sir, what are we going to do with her then?" he asked

"Simple change her from imperfect to perfect" I said as I grinned

"As you sir" he said as he walked away

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_

End of chapter 2

--

-

-

--

--

-

Is it the start of perfect ness?

Or is it going to be a disaster?

Or maybe hope?

--

--

--

--

--

Find out on chapter 3

The meeting of perfect boy

And perfect girl?


	3. matchmaker?

**Chello-chan: **guys/gals its me again, thanks for these person who is the first person who review on my last chapter thank you so much, and as you wish this is my chapter 3 already **thanks you**:**mikanagalight07**** and also ****Xx-roSeprincess-xX** .here I go again.. and by the way starting from this chapter ,I won't write any previously,, but if you want me to then request, or **reviews** please.

Chello-chan: Luna rei harmony, thanks for your compliment. of course I understand what you meant, can we be friend? Do you have a ym? Add me so we can chat… **clsb_08**

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own gakuen Alice and its characters but I own this story and some of its characters.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Imperfect turns perfect**

**Author:** **chello-chan**

**Chapter 3**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**--**

**-**

**Mikan's pov**

I stirred around, soft? I open my eyes shot open bed?! Don't tell me ive been RAPED! OH kami-sama. Please make it a dream, I'll not marry anymore**,{a/n: Is Mikan being exaggerated in my story?that is her attitude in real manga right?}**

I glance at my body

Phew.

"Nothing happ----------WHAT THE HELL I AM WEARING?!" I SHOUTED asi glance at my dress a halter dress and a block stockings and a boots too.

"Oh glad your already awake"—a middle age man said

"Who are you? And what am I doing here? And most of all are you the one who dress me, you PERVERT. I said but I shouted the last part.

"I am persona; I'm your dad personal assistant. And your maid dress you up" persona said

**[ a/n: hey guys remember my last someone POV? The middle age man is persona.]**

"Weird name." I muttered

"Did you say something, neko? He asked [neko-kitten]

"Nothing wait you did said that you're my dad assistant, why did he kidnap me then?" I asked as I stand up and went to the mirror noticing that they put a little make up and lip gloss

"For a formal meeting, neko" he said

"But why do he still need to change the way I look?" I muttered as I tapped my boot on the floor adjusting myself from the dress

"do I still need to tell you? Its because your father want this dinner to be perfect. Do this or else I'll tell him to let you marry a stranger" he said

"ugh. FINE, lets go" as I went to the limo they assigned

**The trip to the restaurant was so**

**-------------Silent-----------------**

**Finally we already arrived at at the restaurant.**

**AND IT'S A ENGLISH RESTURANT OKAY?**

**English restaurant serve food all over the world**

"FINALLY, I said as I stormed outside the limo, I hate the trip its so boredom

End of the POV

NATSUME POV

Ugh we've been waiting her for years**{a/n hey Natsume its only 20 minutes for your information} **I was about to stand up when I saw a stunning brunette who looks very stunning, the way she look she look like the same age as me, is she the daughter of this man? So stunning so beautiful

End OF POV

MIKAN'S POV

WHERE THE HELL IS MY DAD? OH there he is. Who is that boy? Wait isn't he the boy I just bump in my condo? Wait what if he recognizes me? Is he going to be my friend because of my attitude or money?

Nah?! Let just see and watch. Lets just see and watch I'll just act perfect today since, I can't do anything.

I went to the table and greeted my dad.

"HI dad!" I said as I kiss him on the cheek

Naiki Sakura, my father who Is willing to give everything to me as long that its for my goodness, but I refuse to accept some because of my promise.

I sat down beside Natsume Hyuuga. how did I know his name, I remember his name when I bump to him.

END pov

NAIKI POV

"dad who is he?" My daughter asked

"HYUUGA NATSUME, Heir of Fireflame Corporation**[a/n; if no company has a name like this then I own it,blehh, then there a company has a name like this, then I don't own it.]**" he said

"Nice to meet you, I am MIKAN SAKURA, daughter of the heir of sakuraleaf corporation" Mikan said with a smile of glee and immediately the boy blush.

Its look like I have a job to do

-

-

-

-

-

Be a matchmaker. I thought as I grinned outside

End of pov

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

--

-

--

-

--

--

END OF CHAPTERR 3

--

--

--

--

What can I say you just have to tune in on my next chapter.

Reviews please!

--

--

Love lots,

Chello-chan


	4. Getting to know each other

Chello-chan: arigatou for reviewing at my last chapter, I really wonder if my story will be great here at fan fiction, thank you for supporting me, as promise I'll be glad to make my story more interesting, and by the way thank you for my reviewers at my last chapter,

Luna Rei Harmony – thank you so much yehey I already have my first friend here at fanfiction.

mikan-kawaii-sakura-maybe I'll make Mikan more interested at Natsume at chapter 5,anyway Natsume is hot, but Mikan is hard to get.

ELoXiN- thank you for the compliment.

Sweetmint-Ruu- here as promise my update, can I ask are you new here at fan fiction?if you want I can be also your friend.

And for my readers: THANK YOU! Even if your not reviewing it still okay that your reading my story

Thank you for reading my story!

Thank you also for reviewing..

Chello-chan: I don't own Gakuen alice and its character but I own this story and ofcourse some of the characters that you'll knew later. Chapter begins. Ja.

* * *

Imperfect turns perfect

Chapter 4

Author: chello-chan

* * *

Normal Pov:

"Dad, why did you do that?" Mikan asked

"Sweetie, can you just forget that, besides it for your own good" he said

'did what?' Natsume thought

"Dad what am I doing here together with you and Hyuuga-kun?" Mikan asked

"You'll accompany him during his stay here in Japan" he said

"WHAT!" Mikan screamed

'Even though this girl is perfect the way it looks, it sure can make your ears bleed anytime' Natsume thought

"do I need to repeat it" naiki asked

**[ a/n: naiki sakura the current heir or sakuraleaf corporation, the father of Mikan.]**

"No. but" Mikan hesitated

"No buts, or else you'll not get your allowance anymore" Naiki said

"Alright, fine but what so important with this boy that I'm the one who need to tour him" Mikan asked as she point her finger at the boy who is sitting besides her, glaring at her.

"He is your _Fiancée" Naiki_ said

"WHAT!" both screamed now all people at the restaurant are staring at them but quickly got back from their business.

"Yup, Both of you will marry each other when the time has come, tata need to go to a meeting." Naiki said as he went away

"Damn it" Natsume said

"Now, what will we do" Mikan asked glaring {more like pouting} at the door were her father went away

"I don't know" Natsume said

" Do you have something else to do?" Mikan asked

"Nothing" Natsume said

"Then since were already here, lets Just eat." Mikan said as she went on the other side of the table

" waiter" she called out. As the waiter came to their table

"sir, miss, may I take your order?" the waiter asked

" 1 putanessa with chicken please." Mikan said

"Same" Natsume said

"What are your drinks then? Miss? Sir?

"Strawberry shake" Natsume said

"Same" Mikan said as the waiter went away

"WOW, we have same likes, that will not be a problem if we get married" Mikan said as she blush thinking about it. But shrugged it of.

"Hn" Natsume said as he saw Mikan blushing and also blush '_cute..bea- WAIT what the hell I'm thinking, but marrying will not be a problem anyway besides she's the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen .shoo, shoo' Natsume thought_

"So tell me about yourself, aside from being the CEO of fire flame corporation?" Mikan asked

"Why do you want to asked" Natsume said glancing at her

"hmm,NO reasons just curios." Mikan said

"SO now, your curios about your future husband" Natsume said as he smirk

"Dream on, I'm just asking but if you don't like to answer it then don't. I don't really care" she said as she pouted

'_so cute.' Natsume thought _

"Fine, I'll let you asked question about me but you also have to answer my questions too" Natsume said ,he finally gave in

"Where you come from"

"America"

"So why are you here?"

"My father forced me to come here"

"Ah. So what's your age?" Mikan asked

"17, seriously don't you know me?"

" I wouldn't be asking if I knew you right?" she said as their orders came and the waiter put it on their table

"Miss do you still need anything" the waiter said as if flirting with Mikan, and Natsume you asked? He was way at glaring at the waiter that annoyed him flirting with Mikan. Which he don't know why he is acting like that.

"Nothing you can go now" Mikan said which stop him from glaring at the waiter, and quickly the waiter went away.

"So you seriously don't know me? Nor did even see me?" Natsume said

'_I bump to you idiot.. Can't you even remember my face?am I that ugly when I'm disguising, I can't even believe myself." Mikan thought _but then again she can't tell the truth…yet. So she answered

"nope, why are you famous or something that I will know you?" Mikan asked as she eat her putanessa

"hn." Natsume said as he also start eating.[ a/n: I want one. YUMMY!]

" I'm finish asking question. Your turn" Mikan said

" hn. Where do you live?" Natsume asked as he sip on his shake {a/n : stomach growls}

"HUH? That's too personal"

"You could asked that if you wanted" Natsume said

"UGH., sakura mansion., why"

"nothing, what are your hobbies?'

"uhmm, badminton, reading, and surfing the net"

" you don't LIKE shopping?"

" no, I only go to shopping if I got lacked of books"

"Friends? Who are your friends?"

"NO one."

"huh?why"

'_ugh. This is so unlike me?!' he screamed in his mind_

"past, and please don't asked about it" she said

" okay characteristic of a friend?" _'Ugh'_

" why are you applying? "

" no, and just answer up will you!"

"geez, so much in a hurry. Alright. I want to be friends with people who are honest and for those people that will like me as I am and not because of my money." Mikan said as she looks in the window.

"Boyfriend? What characteristic?"

{A/n: guys if you don't mind I will make Natsume OOC sometimes in my story okay?}

"Uhmm, sweet, kind, loving, honest, same. A person that will love and accept me as I am"

"I'm done"

"Oh, okay, I'm sorry Natsume- Kun but I still need to go somewhere." Mikan said

"Where?" Natsume asked but in his mind

'_Ugh. Really this is so unlike me.'_

"Can't tell, waiter bill please" Mikan said as the waiter came holding their bill

"Okay" he said as he notice getting money on her wallet but he immediately got his credit card and put it on the bill.

"No I'll pay" he said

"Thank you. I need to go already?" he said as she start standing up and walk away but Natsume grab her wrist

"I'll get your number" he said

"Okay, here." She said as she gives him her calling card.

"When will we meet again?" Natsume asked

"Anytime. Besides my father said that you're my _fiancée_, and also I'm going to tour you right?" she said. I let go of her hand

"Yeah. We were put up by our parents to this marriage." Natsume said

"Yeah, bye." She said as she walks away

**NATSUME POV**

"Bye" I said to the retreating back of Mikan sakura.

MIKAN SAKURA, when will we meet again?

"Sir here is you card already" the waiter said as he gave me my card bac

"hn,"I said as I grab my card and went home.

**END POV**

--

--

----

CHAPTER 4

---

--

-ENDS-

-

I have a question?!

When will they meet again?

What can I say, tuned in on chapter 5!

---

--

And ofcourse i'll appreciete if you will review too. review please!

r~r

-

-

-

LOVELOTS,

Chello-chan~

And please check out my new story plese!

.net/s/4879228/1/REEL_OR_realr

Love you guys!


	5. Meeting him AND the fake HER

**Chello-chan:** hello Readers, I finally going to interview some cast of gakuen alice but only a short one, yehey~ hello Natsume-kun, Mikan- chan- imai -san & Nogi – kun.!

All: hello chello-chan/hn.

**Chello-chan:**

I am glad to finally interview to meet you

**Mikan:**

me too, I am glad that you already learn how to upload your stories.

**Chello-chan:**

yeah I am really a baka for that {rubs head}

**Natsume:**

your really baka! And what with that making me out of my character ~glares~

**Chello-chan:** Gommene, but I can't help but torturing you. ~giggles~

**Natsume:**

tch. Remember you don't own me don't torture me so much.

**Chello-chan:**

yeah I know. Gommene again,

**Imai:**

Were we going to show up anyway?

**Chello-chan:**

Soon. Don't worry. And nogi-kun, you're going to show up in this chapter.

**Ruka:**

thank you. Chello-san. And please just call me ruka.

**Chello-chan:**

call me chello-chan ruka. ~giggles~

**Imai:**

Will you stop that and continue the story already ~glares~

**Chello-chan:**

Someone's jealous ~smirk~

**Imai:**

just continue the story or you'll face this.~ points baka gun~

**chello-chan:**

**geez fine.**

**ruka:**

**She** doesn't own us and the anime gakuen Alice.

**Chello-chan: I wish so. But never going to happen. But I own this story **

"**imperfect turns perfect"**

**And please check out my new story:**

"**Reel or real?"**

**Thanks**

**Imperfect turns perfect**

**Chapter 5**

_**Author: chello-chan ~**_

**Previous:**

**NATSUME POV**

"Bye" I said to the retreating back of Mikan sakura.

MIKAN SAKURA, when will we meet again?

"Sir here is you card already" the waiter said as he gave me my card back

"HN,"I said as I grab my card and went home.

**END POV**

**End In Flashback**

**Mikan POV**

"Ugh that's why I hate wearing boots they making me too much commotion: o muttered as I glance around the boys who are talking how perfect I am and hot. And how girls envied and give curses to me. But what can I do this is who I am. A daughter of a rich corporation.

As soon as I reach the lobby. There I see persona patiently waiting at the limousine.

"What are you still doing here?" I asked him as I glance at the limousine. "And what is that?" I said as I pointed at the car

"Well your father asked me to wait for you and lend you a car to go at your condo" he said as he opens the door of the car such as gentleman.

"No, do you really think that I will ride that limousine." I asked him as if it was the most obvious question in the world.

"I think you won't ride this limousine. But your father did think. I'm just a secretary here...I'm just following his orders" he said.

"Well just say thanks to him. But my condo is just near and I don't need that stupid l—"Oh My god she's so hot…! I need to get her number"

Before it get any worse. I enter the limo. And he entered it too.

"Your saying?" he said as he smirked

"Well it's not like I ever wanted them to notice me." I said

"Hn." He said as he gazed outside.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOring

AS I went outside the limo

"Thanks for the ride." I said as I got out from the car.

"Welcome. JA. I still got business to attend bye." He said as he close the car door and the car just speed away from me.

I entered the building and went to my room. I removed my dress everything that significant mikan sakura.

**Someone's Pov**

"Where the hell is natsume's room?" a boy with blond hair and deep ocean blue eyes said as he knocks an unknown door

"Coming" a sweet girl voice said

"Girl? I didn't know they accept girls here?" I muttered

As the door burst open revealing a dorky two eyed girl with brunette hair

"What can I do for you?" She asked. Is she the owner of that sweet voice?

"Do you know where the room of natsume Hyuuga is?" I asked her as she blinked.

"OH. Of course I know. Follow me." She said as she locked as she walked away and raise her hand signaling that I should follow her. I followed her of course.

We stop at a door not far away from her door she knocked two times but still no answer.

"I guessed his not back yet. If you really need to talk to him right now I guess you just wait here" she said as she walked away but not far away I can see a shadow. It's natsume he stared at the girl do she know her?

"Hey you're the girl I bump to this morning right?" natsume asked completely ignoring my presence. Humph.

"So?" the girl replied. As she look at natsume's eyes. Isn't she hypnotized?

"Tell me what your name." he said

"And why would I tell you?" she said as she glared at natsume. It's the first time that a girl glared at my best friend.

"Because if you wouldn't tell me…I call by your pattern…Strawberry." Natsume said as he smirked.

"Why you! How dare you peep at my underwear?!" She said. As she raise her hand signaling to knock natsume

"You showed it to me this morning so why would I peep at it. If I have I clear view of it" natsume said as he smirked clearly enjoying the scene.

"grrr." She said as she began to try to punch natsume but natsume just block it or dodge it.

"Just tell me what's your name" natsume said as he block

"And what if I don't like?" she retorted. This is getting irritated.

"Will you just tell him your name?!" I shouted.

"Oh. Ruka. I didn't notice you were there. Yo." Natsume said he didn't even notice me.

"I'M not going to tell a stupid and arrogant guy my name." she said as she was about to go when Natsume grab her hand. And grip it.

"Your name. or I'm not going to let you go." Natsume said. Why do want he name of a nerd girl?

"My name?" she said. As she stared at him and blinked blankly.

"YES your name." he said

"Why are you Interested Anyway?" she said

"I don't know." He said as he let go of her grip.

"Fine I tell you. My name is Miyuki Saiko." She said. As she walked away.

"What the Hell was that?" I asked.

"miyuki huh?"Natsume said as he entered his door

"Aren't you going to enter?" he asked me.

"And here I am. Thinking that that you're forgetting about me." I said as I entered and the first thing I notice was a lot of boxes.

"you seriously need to unpack and organize." I commented sitting on the sofa.

"why would I do that I can just order someone you know" he said as he plopped down on the opposite sofa.

"You seriously can't do that. Remember the last time you let someone organized your things it turned out to be a fan girl and get the privileges to touch your things and undergarments" I said

"Oh YEAH. How annoying. I can't do all do this thing on my own you know." He said

"And please. I'm not going to help you. My fiancée's lab is enough for me to clean" I said as I shrugged remembering my fiancée.

"Oh yeah so she's also here? I can't believe you fell in love with a girl like her." He said

" Remember the saying. You can't judge a book by its cover." I said.

"At least my NEW fiancée is a good looking girl." He said fiancée? Since when did whe got one

"Hey! You didn't tell me who is your fiancée." I said

" It was a sudden decision And I just know about it now." He said

"So who is the girl?" I asked

'WELL. Her name is Mikan Sakura"he said. As I stared at him wide shocked.

"Mikan sakura? Thee World Known model? The legend. The only girl that has a secret private life???"I asked him random question..

"She's that famous? No wonder we both didn't know each other." He said

"Yeah she's that famous because of her beauty that can be compared to a goddess it self."I said

"Oh. Indeed I agree." He said as he smirked.

"What are you thinking?" I asked

"The way you said things make me want her more and more." He said

"WHY don't we go to a double date?"I asked as I smirked on my own

"Double date?!" he shouted.

End Chapter 5

Like Natsume said. "Want it more and more"

Sorry for the long updated I was thinking for a name for the fake Mikan.

And I was enjoying my Summer.

SO I will update the chapter six next week.

"Blissful OR disaster 2 date?"

And please will you please read my story??

"REEL or real?"

Arigatou.

Lovelots,

Chello-chan


End file.
